


Alien boy

by httpspotter



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e15 En Ami, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut, Post-Coital Cuddling, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpspotter/pseuds/httpspotter
Summary: The real X-files, the most mysterious one, was how every damn time their lips touched, it still felt like the first time.





	Alien boy

**Author's Note:**

> These two idiots are making me writing even smut, wow. *pretends to be shocked* Ok, but being serious now, seeing them not daring to look at each other in this ending scene of En Ami breaks me every time. Its obvious they discuss after, ok? And had sex, too. So I just couldn't help myself.

The Lone Gunmen left the apartment, and Mulder was still leaning against the threshold of the door. He was all in black, looking sexy as hell, and in other situation, she would’ve told him that, taking his clothes off, while he would laugh, saying he loves the post case-solved sex. But he was also looking angry, so she just sighed.

“I tried to contact you,” she said. “I send you a letter, a note, with the tapes of a record I made with the conversations I had with the Smoking Man.”

“With the Smoking Man,” he repeated ironically.

“I don’t understand why you’re so pissed.”

He chuckles. “Oh, don’t you?”

“Mulder, you always do that. Go and chase some dangerous path, without telling me about it, and even after I’ve said you not to. I never got mad at you because of that. Because you’re my partner, I trust you know what you’re doing, and, if or whenever you feel like including me, I will be there.”

“This is different.”

“Because it was with the Smoking Man?” he didn’t answer. “Because if it is that… You know I hate him as much as you, the only reason I was out there was for this cure!”

“I know that!” Mulder raised his voice, walking towards her, sitting on the couch next to her, trying to calm himself down before continuing. “It’s just… Something could have gone very, very wrong.”

“But it didn’t. And despise what you think; I can take care of myself.”

Mulder was shaking his head now. “You don’t get it, do you? Scully, you can’t just ditch me. We’re not just partners now, we’re together.”

She snorted. “Don’t go there.”

“Why?”

“Don’t be the sexist guy who thinks I need to tell you every move I made just because we’re sleeping together.”

“It’s not that-”

“And the fact we’re together, as you said, should just be one more reason for you to trust me.”

“Scully-”

“I can’t believe you’re being…” she was the one who was angry now. “It’s all this just-”

“It’s because I love you!” Mulder screamed before she could continue with all those wrong assumptions. “I’m not being the sexist guy. I’m being the guy who’s completely in love with you. I’m not angry because you didn’t include me. I’m hurt because you let me so worried something would happen…” his voice cracked and Scully held his hands. “I was worried, okay? That’s all, Scully, I was-”

She pulled him closer, caressing his back, hugging him. “Shhh… It’s okay, Mulder, I’m okay. We’re okay.” Scully kissed his shoulder, and then separated a bit, now holding his face in her tiny hands. “I’m sorry.”

“That you acted behind my back?”

“No,” and he smiled, of course she wouldn’t give up of being right. “That you were worried. Next time, I will set up a lie with my mom so you won’t ever know anything.”

He laughed, “Yeah, but your mother likes me, and she would’ve told me that too; it’s very suspicious for you to hide anything from your crackpot boyfriend.”

“My mother doesn’t know we’re together.”

“She does. Everyone does knows, Scully.”

Scully frowned. “No, they don’t.”

“They do, but it’s okay; you never believe a word I say.”

She smiled, kissing him next. The real X-files, the most mysterious one, was how every damn time their lips touched, it still felt like the first time. Maybe it was because this took almost eight years to happen. Or Mulder’s theory was right: they were soulmates, stardust whom once belong to the same star before the universe exploded; therefore, they were meant to be, their lips were made to kiss each other.

Scully closed her hands around his hair, feeling Mulder’s on her back, doing up and down, while her whole body chills. Her mouth was melting on his, and if there was one thing they could both agreed, it was this felt like pieces coming together.

“We should go to my bedroom,” Mulder whispered against her lips. “There’s probably a reason why that bed miraculously appeared.”

She mumbled something he didn’t understand, maybe it wasn’t her intention for him to, and she just kept kissing him. Sucking his tongue, his bottom lip, biting his ear, going down to his neck leaving love bites all over it; Mulder moaned, laughing, pulling her face to his, “Scully…” he swallow dry, their foreheads touching. “We just had an argument…”

“So?”

He detected a hint of impatience on her voice.

“I want this. I want you, but-”

“This is what happens, Mulder, after an argument.” She looked at him, caressing his jawline. “I know you don’t need to take me to bed so we will both know everything is okay,” she knew exactly what he was thinking, amazing, “But I had a really long crappy day, and I need you.”

He nodded, kissing her passionately. He broke the kiss slowly with a gentle peck. Carefully, he took off her shirt, but her hair still got messed up in it, and they laughed.

“Let me take the bra myself,” Mulder let her, because watching it was just as good as doing himself, “I guess all that porn didn’t help you in the end.”

Mulder opened his mouth, standing up. “Oh, do you think?” he raised an eyebrow, “I will show you…” angrily taking his shirt and throwing on the floor. “How wrong you are,” but when he tried to take off the pants in a sexy way, he fell on the floor.

Scully laughed so hard, taking _her_ pants in a second, teasing him about how to do it. He shook his head, but laughing too, coming closer. Her hands were on the back of his head. “Come here, clumsy boy,” she asked, kissing him.

He made her lie down on the couch, putting his right hand inside her panties, then two fingers on her, gently moving. His left hand was caressing her face; he moved a rebel lock of hair to behind her ear, “Clumsy boy?”

“Yes.” She agreed, licking her bottom lip. “Yes, you…” his fingers went deeper as an answer, “aaare… clumsy,” she moaned.

Mulder took out his fingers after a couple of minutes, putting on his mouth, sucking it with thirst. “You taste so good.”

The next thing he knew, Scully was kissing him, in a hurry, searching for his tongue, shaking her panties off to the floor, leaving him breathless. Her hands were on his back. Their bodies were pressed together. A sweat dropped from his chest to her boobs. Mulder pulled away her hands, taking control in the only time she lets him, which he loved immensely. “I want you still,” he ordered. “So I will patiently memorize your whole body while I kiss every inch of it.”

She shook her head. “You already know it by heart.”

“There’s always something new to learn,” which was true in a certain way. Mulder never seemed to get tired of tasting her salty skin against his lips, always feeling like a new flavour he never tasted before and also like coming home, all at once. Her whole body was aching for him, and he just got hard by sensing it.

But it was true he already knew how soft her boobs were and how her nipples hairs would curl by his touch. He knew how her belly would move because of the heavy breathing as a react to when he kissed her. She would always look up, trying to repress a scream and then letting out when he laughed about it. He knew she would hold his hair during it, even though he request otherwise because she just couldn’t help herself. And he loved that, too.

When his lips came back to touch hers, she moaned. “I want you inside.”

“Agent Scully, you too impatient today,”

“Don’t tease me, Mulder, there’s no need for that.”

He smiled. “Oh, but there is.”

However, Mulder wanted to feel his cock inside her as must as she, so in the next second he was there. And, God, it felt _so_ good. Not even finding the truth and seeing an alien would give him such an ecstasy. Scully was still not satisfied, though. He was being too gentle, going in and out, slow and carefully. “Harder,” she whispered on his ear, and it was all he needed to stop hesitating.

It was funny how he still need her to ask before taking the big step, even after all those months sleeping together. Sometimes, Mulder was so awfully respectful, and she loved just as much as she hated it.

“Mulder!” she screamed when his cock reached the deeper point, as harder as it could get, and her whole body melted against his. Just the sound of his name on her lips, feeling her wet, made him come, too. Now and then, Scully would still wonder why he preferred being called by “Mulder” and not “Fox”, well, that was why. No one would say his name like this, and certainly not a single person would turn him on just by doing so.

They were lying on the floor now, since the couch wasn’t large enough for them to snuggle properly. “We should have taken the bed,” he said.

“Shut up, Mulder.”

Scully knew he was smiling. “I still don’t like arguing with you.”

“I know,” she sighed, turning slowly to him, then kissing his chest. “They said the first year is the hardest one.”

“Even after all the eye sex during eight years?”

“Yes, I think even after that.” She smiled softly, “It took us a while, huh?”

“It was worth.” She nodded, but Mulder shook his head slightly. “I don’t mean just because it feels amazing to be with you… I think it wouldn’t be the same if it had happened any time earlier. That day, at New Year’s, it felt right. This,” he embraced her, pressing their bodies together as much physics allowed them to. “Us, being together slowly and all that once, is just as it should.”

“I love you, too, alien boy.”

He started laughing until his stomach was aching. So, this was the new pet name Scully had for him. Mulder loved it. 

Suddenly, the only sound they could hear on the room was their breaths stabilizing. This too, it felt right. No, not right, perfect. The best case-solving was they together like this, naked bodies touching after sex, exchanging gentle kisses, and smiling in love to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
